User talk:Giantapplepie
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IStart a Fanwar/@comment-LyraLights-20101015230126/@comment-Giantapplepie-20101015230330 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 23:04, October 15, 2010 if you ship creddie! thats fine by me but just read this for me ok Carlys side: Carly is Lucky shes fed well perfect gradesall the guys LOVE her her boyfriends NEVER will cheat did you see the line of Guys she had they couldve even been from india for all i know Jonah wanted to cheat on sam for carly Sams Side: Sams Extremley unlucky her mum doesnt feed her, shes a Really good friend,no guy likes her,her boyfriend tried to kiss her best Friend!,Sam wants to be a sidekick but Carly could have said Come on sam at least TRIED! Creddie Side: Normal relationship a Nerd wants a girl girl falls inlove with him in the end! get it? how boring! and all they EVER do is kiss and that my baby thing was made by PIOK look at my profile and my pics of seddie :) now thats art :D Seddie Side: Its Unexpected,Crazy,the intense moments of Seddie,The Kiss,the sparks, Freddie said he likes Carly then Most Soups MOST' ''Maybe reffering to Sam,Why did he use the bacon theory?,he Broke up with Carly because of Sam!!!!!!,What would happen if they were a couple? they wouldnt be Making out every five seconds when they are together!'' btw heres the seddie pic i was talking about and Katydidit thinks is Amazing! SEDDIE I Agee with the Person Above I know that it's your choice which ship you like or not, but I honestly don't know how a PICTURE changed your ship. But oh well, that's your decision..... Let Giantapplepie be! I used to like seddie too, then I realized how they aren't meant to be. I turned to creddie in season 2 because I noticed how they have friendship and romance. And not all what you wrote above is true... just sayin....19:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Creddie 4 realCreddie 4 Real Creddie ok i Still wont blame you or anything but look at this...Carly kissed freddie Freddie and sam kissed Carly did it while he was Unable to move he was paralysed! and He did it WILLINGLY with SAM!!!!!! so really Creddie Seddie♥ :D but your choice the brat gets the hunk or the poor girl gets him! youurrr choice! NeveisCheese☼ 20:45, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Categories Categories like "Creddie" or "Cam Friendship" don´t exist, so please don´t add them to pages. Sincerely, Mak23686 16:15, November 12, 2010 (UTC) iPsycho is NOT a 'minor character' for category iPsycho is NOT a 'minor character' for category adding, so it was deleted. Please, from now on, when thinking of adding a category, the page in question *has to match exactly* what the category you are adding for it. Therefore, iPsycho is not a character, but it is an 'episode' and is a 'movie'. Thanks! Katydidit 17:37, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks XD You are soo nice to all shippers! I am happy you joined the Ctreddie side with us! Creddie iz Awesome! Lots of Seddiers are changing to Creddie which makes me feel like Creddie is still alive and well. Well.... see you around the wikia! Creddie 4 Real 23:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Creddie 4 Real hey saw you on the contest page on the main Wiki Kittygirl7878 23:26, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: to comment on my page I love your idea! I am in! :-), oh and my email address is deann12d@aol.com. Creddie 4 Real 02:46, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Re: comment on my page Thanks! Your comment made my day! :)Creddie 4 Real 19:05, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Creddie 4 real Hey Hi! Come to my talk page and leave a message if you ever want to chat!!! :D Cartoonprincess 18:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Do I have your permission...? I probably should've asked you this, beforehand, but is it okay that I quoted you on my blog? I wasn't using it against you, or anything, but it was just to enhance my point, and I gave you credit. Let me know if this bothers you, because I will gladly delete the part with the quote and your name if it does. Cartoonprincess 22:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) hi and thank you hello giantapplepie i'm smileygirl and i read your comment on one of creddie 4 real's blog and it gave me an idea to write a blog about the fights on the wiki.so thank you for giving me the idea and i hope we become friends...please visit my talkpage to chat i'm always online!! smileygirl 20:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeh i live in Australia.. At the moment its hot here, but as you probly heard from the news that there was a flood in QLD and now there is one in Victoria..well you dont have to wrry cuz i live in NSW.I Do feel srry for them...and i did reply on the creddie page that the weather is mixed up which is true cuz like 1 or 2 weeks ago..it was raining ....